Portable electronic devices often require charging of their onboard batteries, capacitors, or other electrical energy storage devices. However, in many circumstances the locations where compatible electrical power sources are available for charging purposes are not conducive to permitting usage of the portable electronic devices while the devices are charging. For example, users seated at a chair or sofa, or resting on a bed, may wish to use a portable electronic device that requires charging, but typical charging cord lengths may not permit usage of the portable electronic device by a user who is seated or otherwise supported at a particular furniture article.